Kissing Kyonkichikun
by PoeticIndigo
Summary: KyoYuki, shonen-ai, don't like, don't read! About they way they tell their school they are "together". It is cute! If you like shonen-ai that is...
1. CHAPTER I

* * *

This really isn't the best fic ever… But, it is the first one I have deemed suitable for public display, plus, I wanted to help spread around some terms that my friends and I have thought up: Yaoi is now referred to, (by my friends at least.) as orange, (you know like lemon, lime…etc.) and Yuri is tangerine muhahahahah Yeah in case you are wondering, we WERE indeed high when we fabricated this scheme. We want YOU! Yes, you to help us spread the orangey and tangeriney goodness! So use the term if you please, but remember, the ones who thought it up were: PoeticIndigo, (moi!) and SailorMSoldier, (Jessi!) ok…fine… the story! This contains shonen-ai! Don't like, don't read! All flames will be laughed at and exploited, before being used to heat the candle wax! Muhahahahah!

* * *

"Come on, you sissy rat boy! Fight me!" Kyo yelled, anger apparent in his voice.

"I do not fight at school." Yuki stated simply, "besides, you are causing a scene." He acknowledged for the first time the growing crowd.

The chants of "fight, fight!" were growing louder by the minute. It was getting on his last nerve. He really disliked pretending to fight.

"Come on, Prince Charming, you don't wanna disappoint your adoring public, do you?" Kyo shouted above the chanting.

"You know, Kyo they're bound to be disappointed sooner or later", Yuki smirked.

"I think I know what you mean… unveil our **cough** secret?"

"That's just what I think…" Yuki smiled, then, taking everyone by surprise, he slammed Kyo into the locker, and kissed him chastely .

"What are you? A virgin!" Kyo said , half-jokingly. It was now his turn to slam Yuki into the lockers, they kissed, much more passionately.

"Stupid cat…" Yuki mumbled, as the chants of "Fight, fight!" died down , and were replaced by a smaller portion of the crowd (The Rabid Yaoi Fangirls) began to chant "DO IT DO IT!" The rest of the crowd was much to shocked to chant…anything. In particular was a certain Student Body President, Takei Mokoto-san, whose chin seemed stuck to the floor itself.

"Ummm…I think we should leave…now…" Yuki whispered into Kyo's ear.

"I heard that!" Takei-san exclaimed, seemingly recovered from his state of shock. He then launched himself into a long-winded speech about the sanctity of school, and how it shouldn't be defaced… and so on.

But Kyo had already taken hold of Yuki's hand and was leading him to the exit. All the while Mokoto-san's "Hey! Get back here! You can't skip out on last period!" being all but disregarded.

* * *

And God said: "Let there be fanfiction!" and he saw that this, too, was good… They forgot that part, right? Major OOC with Kyo and some with Yuki as well  But…Buh! It's real hard to keep 'em their serene little selves! Don't forget to spread around the Oranges, and Tangerines! This is most likely a one-shot… If you beg and plead and review though… I might consider lengthening it! SO umm… R&R! If I get 5 reviews…I will write another chapter! Muhahahahahahah!

* * *


	2. CHAPTER II

Reviews! w00t! cheer! High! Per! OO

blinks I shall answer your lurvely reviews!

SailorMSoldier: bwahahaa I'm reviewing first! and besides the fact that I read this during lunch, twas very good w00t! I was one of those peoples to make up Oranges and Tangerines! w0t. Really hyper btw! I love you Leasy! make it longer btw 

PoeticIndigo: My lurve! Yes, yesss cackles oranges are yummy (My fave fruit ) But you know all that! Because you are my bestest best SUPER MEGA GRANDE SUPER ULTRA BUDDY! I'm high! Er…per ;;;;

Yukyoru: I want more orange! Gimme gimme gimmee! I like this story.MUST UPDATE! OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! mwahahahahahaha...Die at my evil wrath of needing to read more...hee hee! Orange and tangerine, lol...

PoeticIndigo: Spread the oranges to every yaoi person in the world! Indeed 'tis my mission! Will you assist me, comrade? Will you?

In addition! I have my very own death threat glomps I have many a stalker but never has a one wanted to kill me weeps I'm so happy sniffle

Idiot Dragon 500: I hear the other ucky people calling you.not really this is a really funny story and one question.Yuki would never do that in public so why make him do it?keep it coming this is really good.

PoeticIndigo: ucky people! Nuuuuuu! Not the ucky people! I know Yuki wouldn't EVER EVER EVER do this stuff in public, buh…but… but! I said that they was OC (Didn't I? I will check!) In fact, he is probably truly, madly, deeply in love will Honda-san! But what fun would that be? No, tell me, I really want to know.

Kyo stalked from the school hastily. He turned to face Yuki, he noticed Yuki staring up at the sky.

"Kyo-kun… It's about to rain." Yuki said continuing to stare at the sky.

Kyo joined him in staring at the sky, after a moment, he said, "Damn." And sighed.

"I have an Idea" Yuki smiled (A/N :WOW!He…smiled…OO)and with that, he promptly laid down in the grass, letting go of Kyo's hand in the process.

"What kinda stupid Idea is that?" Kyo said exasperately(sp? No really, I want to know how to spell it.)

"I call it…'lay down on the ground and wait for it to rain!'" Yuki smiled.(A/N: again with the smiling...)

"That sounds like something that stupid cow would do!"

Yuki stood, "Alright… I will find Haru. I'm sure he won't mind laying down with me"

At that , Kyo's face looked a little bit like this OO then…

. He decided to lay down with Yuki.

And with that, they were laying there in the grass.

It began to rain. Yuki laced his fingers with Kyo's, at the lack of response from the red head, Yuki turned to face him. He found that Kyo had fallen asleep. "Oh well," Yuki whispered. "I can work with this."

He inched closer and closer to the CUTEST KITTEN YOU EVER DID SEE!(Ok I'm done…)

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFYYY! YOU DON'T GET AN UPDATE UNLESS YOU REVIEW! THINK HOW UNFUFILLED YOUR LIFE WOULD BE IF YOU NEVER GOT CLOSURE TO MY HUMBLE STORY! AND NOW FOR THE END TO MY CAPS LOCK TYRADE! I'M LIKE A-FRIGGIN-KITO! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIZ TIME!

Is Akito pimp? That's right, P-I-M-P?

NUUUUUU HE IS SOOOO EBILLLL MY EYES BURN WHEN I READ ABOUT HIM!

YeaH! He's my PIMP! w00t!

All of the above 


	3. CHAPTER III

Idiot dragon 500: I don't think kyou can fall asleep that quick.(can he?) oh well and I love yuki/kyou yaoi fics the people who write them make the pair so cute. well woe be un to me I have to go to school keep up the good work. cosmicly yoursidiot dragon 500

PoeticIndigo: The only reason he was able to fall asleep so fast was because of the rain, it makes him tired 

SailorMSoldier: All of hte above! w0t! lmao. so do I win a prize now? anyways keep it going leasy! and to all you people who read this and review: (assuming Alesia puts my review in her next chapter like she did this one) feel teh jealousy! She ish my best friend and I get to read the chapters before you! xD

PoeticIndigo: muhahahahahah! Yes! It's true! She DOES get to read all the chappies before you… Don't feel bad! Ummm…well… I love you jess!

Mrs-ishida: so cute i can't believe. i thibk kyo and yuki are so cute together... even if they are releated... damn that sucks!

PoeticIndigo: cough It does suck that they are related, buh! But! They're like not SOOO close ;;;;; perhaps I should change the title to KISSING COUSINS! HAHAHAHAHA!

FireNeko: Yaoi all the way! Love your story Alesia, I demand you update for the sake of-of-of PURPLE COCAINE(sp?)- yeah! that(you made that up not me, it's just my drug lol)

PoeticIndigo: Kristen! You've found my beloved story! muhahahahahahah! Yo everyone: She helped to think of the oranges, and tangerines too  we're all one big, happy, dysfunctional family (ain't that right guys) and yes, you do indeed know how to spell cocaine 

Shigure's eyes widened as he looked on the two tangled bodies. Kyo…Yuki… Instinctively his eyes darted

to their fingers, laced. _"I thought so…" _Shigure mentally sighed. _"Now I've got to tell Akito. "_ "It's so sad." He said

aloud. " I wish they'd have been a bit more careful. Like…the Mabudachi Trio." He smiled inwardly at the memories

shared between Ayame, Hatori, and himself. _"But…I have a feeling this is different." _ He sighed again and began his

walk toward the Sohma compound.

"Yuki?" Kyo said groggily, "Do you have any idea why we are on the ground in the park?"

"I haven't the slightest…" Yuki said, much groggier than his red-headed counterpart. "We should…go…home."

"Tohru'll be there."

"I don't know about you, but it seems better than sleeping all night in the park… I mean, It's already cold." Yuki sighed.

"I could keep you warm." Kyo smiled.

"You're acting like Aaya, and it is scaring me." Yuki stated bluntly, "stop fooling around."

"Are you mad at me?" Kyo asked.

"No… just tired" Yuki yawned to demonstrate his point.

"Then…let's go home…besides," He said. "The sun is almost down, If we walk slowly, Tohru might be asleep by the time we get back." Kyo stood, followed quickly by Yuki.

Yuki found Kyo's hand in the near –dark dusk and intertwined his fingers with the taller boy's. "Ok…We'll walk slow." He smiled. And they began their walk.

"Is any one awake!" Kyo shouted into the house.

"You idiot! Now there isn't a chance that Miss Honda is still asleep!" Yuki said, aggravated.

"Are you kidding? She sleeps like a rock!" Kyo smiled.

Yuki wondered vaguely how Kyo knew that, but didn't take the time to dwell, seeing as how there were three people, who were clearly very awake, sitting on the floor around the table. "Ah…Akito…" Fear was evident in the silver-haired youths voice as he let go of Kyo's hand.

Okies!1 I think that, that was a tad bit longer than the last chapter  don't forget to spread the lurve! And the orangey-ness! R&R my preciousses! Muhahahahah! OR ELSE I WILL SIC MY MINIONS (Jessi and Kristen) ON YOU! Trust me, they're vicious!


End file.
